The Nanny
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: After the death of his wife Arthur needs a nanny to help control his three sons Alfred, Matthew, and Peter he finds help in the french nanny Francis. Slowly as the children start to love him Arthur finds himself falling in love as well. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is a de-anon from the kink meme. A FACE family crossover with The Nanny.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Antonio winched as he heard his boss Arthur Kirkland scream unintelligible words once more before the house shook with the slamming of a door. Even though he couldn't hear it he was sure that Arthur was placing the locks in place.

When he heard Arthur's office door slam shut Antonio reached for the bottle of whiskey in the back of the fridge and placed it on a tray along with a glass and quickly went up the stairs.

He knocked on the door.

"What?" Arthur snapped.

"It's me sir." Antonio said.

"Come in, come in."

Antonio quickly entered the office and placed the tray in front of Arthur. He started in slight surprise before he immediately opened the bottle. He disregarded the glass and chooses instead to drink straight from the bottle.

"Thank you Antonio." he said.

"It is my pleasure sir." Antonio said. "Trouble with the children again?"

At that moment he heard the youngest of the family, Peter, running down the hallway and bouncing what he was sure was a basketball. As he passed his father's office he threw the basketball at the door a few times as hard as he was able to. Thus resulting in a crack appearing on the door.

Arthur immediately stood up and stomped to the door. When he pulled it open with his mouth open ready to yell at the child that entire he received was a basketball thrown at the stomach before Peter ran away.

Antonio walked to Arthur and helped him stand. Arthur was wheezing slightly as he took his seat once more behind his desk.

"I am at my wits end with these children Antonio." Arthur said massaging his stomach. "Alfred is impossible and Peter is nothing more than a brat."

Antonio waited for a moment for Arthur to continue and when he didn't he pressed "And Matthew sir?"

Arthur looked at him blankly. "Who?"

"Matthew sir. Your second son."

"Oh right, right! Matthew. Almost forgot about him."

"Sir. May I make a suggestion?" Antonio asked.

"I believe at this rate I will take anything." Arthur said.

"Maybe someone from the outside can help the children." Antonio suggested.

"Like what a governess?"

Antonio smiled slightly. "Wrong century sir."

"A nanny then?"

Antonio nodded. "And I know someone that might be able to help you. I think they are the right person."

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his son absentmindly lost in thought. "I suppose I can give this person a chance then. Arrange a meeting will you?"

Antonio nodded. "Of course sir."

Arthur winched when the sound of a vase being thrown to the floor rang throughout the house. "And soon. Please."

* * *

><p>Francis sighed as he turned the page in the magazine in his hands. He tried to peer at the mirror at the side.<p>

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

Elizaveta tugged on his hair. "Not yet. Now stay still."

"I honestly don't feel comfortable with you doing whatever you wish with my hair."

"Shush before I cut it all off."

Francis fell silent and tried to concentrate on the magazine once more.

The phone rang suddenly. Elizaveta dropped her utensils and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Francis could barely make out a voice on the other end.

"No this is his mother." she said. She held the phone out to him. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Francis said into the phone.

"Francis it's me." Antonio said.

Francis smiled as he stood. "Thank goodness you called."

"Thank goodness?"

"My mother is using me as an experiment."

He could almost feel Antonio's shudder. "I remember when she did that, she could become insane."

Francis nodded. "And what do I owe the pleasure to this phone call?"

"You have experience with children right?" Antonio asked.

Francis nodded again even though Antonio couldn't see him. "Yes I do."

"What about teenagers?"

"…some. Where is this going exactly?"

He could hear Antonio's smile. "Well the guy I work for has three children."

"I already do not like where this is going."

"And he needs help with them." Antonio continued as if he didn't hear Francis.

"Antonio you are insane if you think I am going to agree." Francis said.

"He has two teenagers and one kid. All three are boys."

"Antonio I just said that I don't agree."

"The pay is really good and you get full coverage and board. All the insurance you can possibly want and weekends off."

"Antonio are you listening to a single word that I am saying?"

"The boss himself can be slightly…weird at moments but overall he is a good guy."

"Antonio stop ignoring me."

"His wife had died some time ago and I think that's one of the main reasons for the children behaving the way that they are. Also I think the fact that Arthur is really protective and controlling."

"Antonio I swear to whatever you hold dear I am going to kill you if you do not listen to me."

"Oh! And the bosses assistance Lovino is rather…harsh and mean and really flirty to Arthur and kinda cute but…yeah."

"Antonio stop or else I will hang up."

"So will you do it?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "What part of stop do you not understand?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Francis shook his head in amusement. "That is not the point. The point is that I will not do it."

"Please Francis." Antonio said softly. Francis started slightly; he hadn't heard that pleading tone of voice from Antonio in years. Ever since they were children and he had wished to get out of trouble. "These children, I love them dearly and forgive me for saying this, are fucked up. They need help from someone."

Francis hesitated. "How bad can it really be?"

"Arthur puts locks on the Alfred's door to ensure that he stays inside."

Francis froze. "You must be kidding me."

"I wish I was and that is the beginning. Please Francis I think you're the one to help here the most."

Francis sighed. "How is it that you are always able to convince me to do stuff that I do not wish to do?"

Antonio's voice brightened. "So you'll do it?"

Francis robbed his eyes and asked "When and where?"

"Come over tomorrow at two for the interview. I'll put in a good word for you."

Francis sighed. "Yes, yes. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Antonio said before hanging up.

Francis placed the phone back in its place. Elizaveta looked up at him. "What did Antonio want?"

"Apparently I now have an interview to watch over children tomorrow."

"You're going to be a nanny?" Elizaveta asked.

Francis nodded as he walked to the mirror. "Apparently so."

"How bad are the kids that they need you?" Elizaveta asked herself.

"Maman! What did you do to my hair!" Francis yelled when he saw his reflection.

* * *

><p>"I do hope that this friend of yours is up to the job." Arthur said.<p>

Antonio smiled. "Do not worry sir, I am sure of it."

They both heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be them." Antonio said running off. Arthur heard him opening the door and talk softly with the person.

To his surprise Antonio brought a man in. Arthur felt his eyes narrow and his blood pressure start to rise.

"Hello there sir, my name is Francis Bonnefoy." the man said holding out a hand.

"Get out."

"…quoi?"

"I said get out." Arthur snapped. He turned to Antonio. "What the hell is this bringing in a Frenchman here? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Antonio stepped forward. "Please sir I believe he can help."

"Help?" Arthur repeated. "Help with what? Turning my sons from good men into a bunch of whores with horrible manners and no respect? "

"I don't think I would have to do that seeing as you covered practically everything yourself." Francis said.

"Get out." Arthur told to Francis. "I have no desire to waste my time anymore."

At that moment three things happened. The first was the sound of something breaking, the second was a teenagers yelling through the walls "Let me out old man!" And the third was music started to blast through the walls. Francis saw the pictures on the wall start to vibrate before they fell to the ground.

He promptly turned and began the walk back to the front door.

"Francis wait!" he heard Antonio call after him. Francis started to walk faster.

Antonio caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Please wait a minute."

"You heard the man." Francis said. "He does not want me to look after his children."

"He didn't mean that." Antonio said. "Please just wait a minute."

The both of them could hear Arthur yelling at the children. Eventually the music and the yell stopped.

Arthur came down the stairs to them.

"I suppose I can give you one, and only one, chance." he grumbled.

Francis looked at Antonio who smiled encouragingly. He forced a smile on his face.

"Well then I am thrilled." Francis said. "May I meet the children?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Arthur sighed heavily. "Very well then. Follow me and I'll introduce the children to you."

Throwing one more pleading look at Antonio Francis followed Arthur up the stairs once more.

They stopped outside of the first door.

"This is Peter's room." he said opening it.

The room was a complete mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere and in every direction. Open books laid here and there. And in the middle of the mess on an equally messy bed was a boy dressed in a vest and suit pants who was glaring at his father.

"What do you want?" he nearly spat.

Arthur ignored his son. "This is Peter; he is the youngest of my three children. He is difficult to please and most of the time does not listen at all."

Francis smiled at Peter. "Hello there Peter. I am Francis your new nanny."

Peter scoffed. "We had ones before, you won't last long."

"Hopefully." Francis murmured under his breath.

"And that is why we no longer allow him anywhere near the chandelier anymore." Arthur finished.

"Well that was very interesting." Francis said quickly pretending to have been listening. Peter hid a grin.

Arthur nodded. "Next one then."

Francis gave another smile to Peter before following Arthur out.

The next room was completely different from the previous one. Each book was carefully placed and in order of titles. From where he could see the clothes they were all neatly hanging in the closets.

However the room was completely empty of human presence.

"This is Michael's room." Arthur said looking around. "However I have no idea where he is at the moment."

"I'm right here dad." a voice from the desk said.

The two men whirled towards the desk. Francis brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them slightly. Perhaps in his old age he was starting to need glasses. He could have sworn a minute ago that there had been no one behind that desk and now there was.

"Ah there you are Michael." Arthur said.

"…its Matthew dad." Matthew said.

"Of course it is, of course it is." Arthur said dismissingly.

Francis smiled at Matthew. "Hello. I am Francis your new nanny."

Matthew nodded towards Francis. "It's nice to meet you."

"Now about Matthew he is the good son. He listens to me and…" Arthur started again. Francis tuned him out in order to look more around the room.

The main color was white. White and beige.

He felt his inner stylist shudder and nearly start to weep.

"…however he is not to be near anything hockey related." Arthur finished.

Francis forced himself to nod. "I agree with you completely."

"Precisely." Arthur said. "Now we will leave you to your studies Michael."

"It's Matthew dad." Francis heard the boy say quietly.

They went to the next door. Francis eyed the locks on the door.

"Are you keeping a dangerous animal in here?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "My eldest son Alfred."

There were three key locks, two bolts, and what he believed to be a code machine that were required to unlock the door for the poor boy.

When they entered the room Francis had to pause in the doorway. The walls were covered in pen and pencil markings, more common were swear words and requests that his father do something very inappropriate with the queen of England. There were holes in the walls that looked like someone's fist had gone through them.

Arthur sighed heavily, full of disappointment. "This is eldest son's room. And at the desk is Alfred."

The boy in question, Alfred, squinted at them for a moment before he scowled at his father.

"What the hell do you want old man?" Alfred snarled.

Arthur ignored his son. "Alfred is going through the stage in his life where he is looking for attention. We simply ignore him and for both our and his safety we must lock him in his room."

Alfred turned back to the drawing he was making. He turned back and squinted at Francis once more.

"Who are you?" he asked truthfully curious.

Francis smiled. "I am Francis, your new nanny."

Alfred shrugged and turned away so his back was facing the men.

"…and that is why Alfred is no longer allowed outside." Arthur finished.

Francis nodded absently. "May I have a moment alone with Alfred?"

Arthur glanced at Alfred who was still ignoring them. "I suppose. However be careful, he bit the last nanny."

Francis ignored the warning and when Arthur left the room he walked up to Alfred and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

Alfred flinched slightly before turning to Francis. After squinting up at him he asked "What?"

Francis held up his hand and said "I wish to try something." He showed two fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and looked carefully at the fingers. "Four."

Francis held up one finger.

"Two."

He brought both hands up and showed two fingers on both of them.

"Eight."

Francis nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alfred said turning away.

Francis left the room only to find that Arthur had been waiting outside for him in the hallway.

Once Francis was out he promptly and tightly locked the door.

"Now then I will not need you for an hour. Go and talk with Antonio and familiarize yourself with the house. Come to my office in an hour and you will formally start your job." Arthur said.

Francis nodded slowly, hatred for the man starting to grow.

He quickly retraced his steps to the front door and from there somehow found his way to where Antonio was.

Antonio glanced at his friend. "So? What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Francis snapped. "I think that this man should be locked away and his children should be placed somewhere where they can be happy."

"Now you see why we need you here." Antonio said sliding a cup of tea to him.

Francis frowned at the tea. "You don't have coffee?"

Antonio shook his head. "Arthur hates coffee with a burning passion, refuses to have it in his house."

Francis shook his head as he took a sip from the tea and nearly gagged.

"First off there is Peter." he started. "Who is an interesting child to say the least. Then there is Matthew, whose father cannot even remember his name nor did we see him when we entered his room. And Alfred…I don't even know what to start with him. However he does need glasses."

Antonio blinked in surprise. "You sure?"

Francis nodded as he contemplated to take another sip of the excuse for a beverage. "He kept on squinting and when I asked him how many fingers I was holding up he wasn't even close."

"Arthur didn't say anything about that." Antonio said frowning.

"Well that's because to him it seems that anything Alfred does means he is asking for attention." Francis said. He gave a shudder as he sipped from the tea again. "If there is something I remember from the psychology class I took in high school it is when someone is asking for attention you should give it to them or they might go to extreme measures to gain it."

Antonio shook his head. He was contemplating to reach for the wine hidden in the cabinet.

"Antonio." Francis said pushing the tea as far away from him as possible. "I am truly scared for these children."

Antonio smiled slightly. "That's why I offered you the job. If there is someone that can help them it's you."

Francis still looked uncertain. "For their sake I hope so."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is the last chapter that I made for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

An hour passed and Francis bid goodbye to Antonio who in turn wished good luck.

Francis shook his head as he walked by the doors of the three boys bedrooms. He will put an end to this madness.

He knocked on what he hoped was the office door.

"Come in." Arthur's voice called out.

Taking in a deep breathe Francis opened the door and stepped into his office.

Arthur nodded to him. "Good, right on time. For your first job as the nanny you are to take the children clothes shopping."

…there is a god and Francis was singing his praises. The man finally realized the mistake in making his poor children dress in beige and white pants, shirts, and vests. There is hope.

"Seeing as they are growing boys they need new vests and pants. Proper ones."

Forget what he previously said. There is no hope left in this man.

Arthur pushed a paper and on top of paper was a credit card. "Here is the list of clothes that they need as well as the credit card for this situation. Spend what you believe is necessary."

Francis forced a smile on his face. If he was that kind of man he would outspend the man and take everything he had.

"Antonio knew about this so he is preparing the children for their outing." Arthur continued not looking at Francis. The sheet of paper in his hand seemed to be more important than the man that was going to take care of his children. "Peter has a habit of running away, Mitchel tends to disappear every few seconds, and as for Alfred make sure he is in your sight at all times."

"I thought your second sons name was Matthew." Francis said.

Arthur shook his head. "It's Mitchel." He still didn't look up at Francis.

Gritting his teeth Francis walked forward and took the list and credit card. Not bothering to say goodbye to the man he immediately turned and left the room, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

He walked to the front door where Antonio was handing the boys their coats. Antonio glanced up at him and smiled.

"The limo is ready." he said.

A limo? Francis shook his head, this was getting beyond ridiculous. He gazed at the boys once more and smiled at them. Matthew smiled back, Peter looked confused, and Alfred simply looked to the side.

"Well let's see what you boys need." Francis said. He unfolded the piece of paper and gazed over it. Vests. Pants. Shirts. Dress shoes. Belts. Colors of only black, white or beige.

"This man cannot be serious." Francis said.

Thinking for a moment Francis took the list in both hands and tore it in half cleanly to the shock of the boys and Antonio.

"This man hired me to your nanny." Francis said. He placed his hands on his hips. "And I will be dammed if I follow his ridiculous ways. It's my rules from here on in. And first things first, getting you boy's proper clothes."

"Francis." Antonio warned. He had the tone of voice he only used whenever he knew that Francis was going to do something horrible and stupid. "I don't think it's a wise thing to try to push him on your first day."

Francis placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders. "My dear Antonio who is more like a brother to me than any other in the world. I do not care one bit about that man. In fact I care so little that I wish I could say something to him here however I will not because there is a child here yet I assure you that I saw it written on Alfred's bedroom wall."

Alfred laughed masking it into a cough into his sleeve.

Francis grinned. "We are going to a different store. I will simply tell the driver." he didn't walk; he glided to the door and looked back at the children. "Are you coming?"

The boys eagerly followed him, all three wearing small smiles.

Antonio watched through the window as the boys climbed into the window while Francis talked to the driver. He waited until the limo was out of sight before placing the curtain back and shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he said.

* * *

><p>Gilbert glanced up when he heard the door open and grinned as he jumped to his feet.<p>

"Francis." he roared going around the counter to embrace the other man.

Francis laughed as he hugged Gilbert. "Hello there Gilbert. How are you?"

"Good, good." Gilbert said. He looked behind Francis. "Past mistakes finally coming to collect?"

Francis shook his head. "My new charges, apparently I am now a nanny."

Gilbert threw Francis a dubious look before looking at the children who were staring around the store in wonder. Peter was looking at the sailor outfits while Matthew and Alfred were looking towards the military styled clothes.

"So what do you guys need?" Gilbert asked crossing his arms.

"These children need a complete and new wardrobe." Francis said. "I brought them here so you can help them."

Gilbert clapped his hands. "Well then you came to the right place! Kids!" he said getting their attention. "Welcome to the awesome store, I am the owner Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service. Do any of you kids know what you want or should I go with my gut feelings?"

"Gut feelings I believe." Francis said.

Gilbert thought for a moment before nodding. "I am going to need some help with this." he walked back around the counter and picked up a phone.

"Yo, Lud." Gilbert said into the phone. "Need your help here, think you can get your ass here from basement?"

Gilbert listened to the other line for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Yes I know doing inventory is important and all…" he frowned here. "So what if I told you to do so? Why can't you be more like other teenagers and disobey your parental figure?" Gilbert sighed. "Then do inventory later. Listen just get your ass up here and help me."

Gilbert placed the phone back before throwing it an annoyed look.

"And how is Ludwig?" Francis asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Almost the exact opposite of what a teenager should be. He actually listens to me. Trust me I wasn't anything like that when I was his age."

"Don't I know that?" Francis murmured. He glanced at the children who had wandered around the store looking at the clothes on the rack.

"I swear if I didn't force him to wear the clothes we sell he would be as plain as…those children you have." Gilbert said.

"I feel the love brother." a voice said. Both Francis and Gilbert turned to see a boy wearing leather pants, a black ripped shirt, leather wrist guards, and a collar. His long blonde hair was gathered into a ponytail.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Not like I hide anything from you. And you know that I love you."

Ludwig sighed before saying "well then. Why did you call me here and take me away from doing inventory, something that may I remind you that you asked me to do."

Gilbert mumbled something under his breath before saying "I want you to take the older kid and help him shop around for something. Find out what looks good on him. I'll take care of the middle kid and the little one should be fine on his own."

"Alfred can't see that well, I need to take him to get glasses." Francis warned.

Ludwig reached into his pocket and took out a pair of glasses. "I think these will be fine to help him pick out some clothes."

Francis leaned against the counter as Gilbert talked with Matthew, Ludwig had taken Alfred by the arm and was leading him around the store, he had given Alfred his glasses and Francis could almost see the relief on Alfred's face as the room became clearer. He spotted Peter running through the room; he had gotten a small blue hat somewhere and was wearing it.

Francis smiled.

* * *

><p>Francis knocked on the door of the fitting room. "Peter? Do you need any help?" he asked.<p>

"Nope!" Peter called back. The door opened to reveal him clad in a sailor outfit. He posed with his arms outwards and his body tilted. "How do I look?"

Francis grinned. "Very cute. The hat is a nice touch." he said poking it slightly.

Peters grin widened. "I like it."

Francis nodded. "That is the whole point of this trip."

He walked to the next fitting room door and knocked on it.

"Matthew? How are you?" he asked.

Matthew opened the door to reveal himself clad in simple jeans and a white hoodie with a red maple leaf on it.

"I don't think my dad will like this." Matthew said quietly.

Francis rolled his eyes. "To place this in polite terms your father may fornicate with himself. This is about you three. And may I say, red is definitely your color."

Before he reached the third fitting room Gilbert appeared by his side.

"I want to see just what my brother selected for this kid." Gilbert whispered to him. "Let's see if he learned anything."

"I heard that." Ludwig's voice came from the other side of the store.

"You were meant to." Gilbert said.

Francis rolled his eyes once more; they were starting to hurt from doing all the rolling, and knocked on the door. "Alfred? Are you alright?"

Alfred opened the door; he was still wearing Ludwig's glasses, and stepped out. Francis felt his eyebrows rise slightly. It was a complete opposite of what he had been wearing before. He was dressed in a bomber jacket with a red shirt with the American flag on it and leather pants. To complete the outfit was the pair of black boots he had tucked the pant legs into.

Gilbert grinned. "So my brother did learn."

Francis smiled. "You look great. The glasses suit you."

Alfred grinned back. "Thanks."

"Well then." Gilbert said clapping his hands. "The three of you bring your selections to the front and I'll ring you guys up."

"I don't need the friends discount this time." Francis said. When Gilbert looked at him confused he smiled and said "This guy doesn't deserve a discount, trust me."

As they left the store the children were smiling while looking at themselves in every possible reflective surface. Francis smiled in delight. Alfred gave Ludwig the glasses back and followed them.

"Next stop is the eye doctor." Francis said.

* * *

><p>Not just one, two of the children needed glasses. Both Alfred and Matthew, Matthew had just been better at hiding it.<p>

Francis glanced at Peter. "Are you sure you don't need them? You can see everything clearly?"

Peter nodded not really paying attention. He was more focused on the butterfly that was flying around them. "I'm sure."

Francis sighed as he shook his head. "If I wasn't too pretty for jail I would try to kill this man." he mumbled under his breath. "However my mother and her frying pan is a different story."

"What did you say?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"I said are you boys done picking out your glasses?" Francis said.

"I did." Alfred said.

"Me too." Matthew said.

Francis nodded and glanced at Peter once more. "Are you absolutely sure that you do not need glasses Peter? You can see everything clearly?"

Peter nodded. "I'm fine, I swear."

Francis glanced at the other two who were looking in the mirror at their new glasses. Alfred turned his head to the side to look around the store.

"Everything is so clear." Alfred said in wonder.

Francis smiled again before it turned into a frown. "Alfred. When was the last time you can remember seeing this clearly?"

Alfred shrugged. "I think when I was about thirteen."

Francis' gritted his teeth. Alfred was now sixteen years, for three years this had gone on.

He shook his head to clear it and glanced at his watch. "We have one more hour before we need to get you three back home, is there anything else that you boys think you need?"

The three of them glanced at each other hesitantly.

"No reason to shy away here." Francis encouraged. "Tell me what you want."

"I kinda want comic books and video games." Alfred admitted. "Dad always thought that they were a waste of money."

"I want some art supplies." Matthew said. "He thought that art was a useless subject that wouldn't bring anyone any success."

"Action figures." Peter said.

"Then to the book store, the art store, and the toy store we go." Francis said ushering them outside and into the limo once more.

* * *

><p>Antonio carefully finished placing the frosting on the cake carefully. He smiled proudly as he nodded.<p>

"Like to see those high class chefs in France and Italy try to top this." he said. His ears perked up when he heard the limo driving in. Then his heart fell alongside his stomach to his feet.

"And the bad feeling returns." he said.

His eyebrows rose when he saw Arthur coming down the stairs.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked.

"I wish to see how this man dealt with everything." he said.

Antonio nodded while his heart somehow fell lower than his feet. He had a really bad feeling about this.

The door opened.

And a boy in a sailor suit holding action figures and yelling things at them jumped through the door.

Antonio felt Arthur freeze beside him. Antonio tilted his head to the side, this child seemed familiar.

Then someone else entered the door laughing. The foreign sound filled the house. The boy was wearing something Antonio had never seen someone else wear when they stepped into the house. Once again this boy seemed very familiar.

Francis finally came in with a third boy that was smiling. The last two boys had been wearing glasses.

He could almost feel Arthur's blood pressure start to rise.

"What the bloody hell is this!" he screamed.

Francis looked at him and smiled. "Your children or do you not recognize them?"

Antonio blinked in surprise and looked at the children more carefully. So that's why they seemed so familiar.

"This is not what I had told you to do!" Arthur roared. "I gave you a list to follow!"

Francis shrugged and crossed his arms. "Yes about that. Your list was ridiculous, you are ridiculous, your children need someone better in their lives, and if I am going to be their nanny I will go things my way."

"Your way?" Arthur yelled. "There will be no your way! You are fired!"

"Why the hell do you have to take everything we like away from us?" Alfred demanded.

Arthur whirled towards his eldest son. "Do not talk to me like that. And take those ridiculous clothes off and throw them into the trash. All of you! And Mitchel, Alfred. Get rid of those glasses you don't need them."

The children didn't move. "We're not throwing anything away." Peter said clutching the action figures tightly.

"And we do need glasses." Matthew said.

"Your head was just too far up your ass to see anything else around you." Alfred said.

"I will not have any of you talk to me with such disrespect!" Arthur yelled. "And what are you still doing here?" he shot towards Francis who had not moved. "Get out of here before I call the police."

"Mom wouldn't have made him leave." Peter said. "Mom would have let him stay because she trusted our judgment."

Arthur froze for a moment before continuing "well your mother is no longer here. I am and I am in charge."

"We want Francis to stay." Alfred said. "He's been a better parent to us this one day than you have since mom died."

Arthur threw Francis a dirty look. "He isn't the proper role model for you boys."

"And you are the best one." Francis mumbled under his breath.

Arthur glanced at his wristwatch. "I don't have time to go and look for another nanny to replace him. For the time being I suppose he may be here. Antonio, prepare his room."

"My room?" Francis asked confused.

"The nanny lives in the house with the children." Antonio whispered to him.

The children brightened. "So Francis is staying?"

"For the time being." Arthur said. He threw another dirty look at Francis. "Don't get used to being here frog."

"I will try not to with such wonderful hospitality from you, you tea drinking scone eating little bastard." Francis shot back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Francis gave a heavy sigh as he walked through the hallways. He could hear the children in the garden playing with their new toys. He smiled slightly as he followed Antonio through the house.

"So where are you taking me?" Francis asked. "To the torture dungeon?"

Antonio chuckled lightly. "No. The nanny gets their own room. However seeing as Arthur isn't too fond of you I wouldn't suggest getting too comfortable."

Francis rolled his eyes however chose not to say anything.

They passed by Alfred's room. Francis glanced over his shoulder at the locks once more and narrowed his eyes.

"I will fix that." he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing." Francis said.

Antonio opened the door to an empty room. "Alright this is your room. Fill it, decorate it, do as you please with it. Just please remember that there are three children down the hall."

"Mm hmm." Francis said sitting on the bed and bouncing slightly. "Seems comfortable."

"I have to go prepare dinner." Antonio said. "We eat at six thirty. Make yourself comfortable Francis."

* * *

><p>Francis leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched the children play.<p>

"You boys having fun?" he called out.

His smiled widened when they called out their excited answers.

Francis glanced back into the house before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello Gilbert?" Francis said into his phone gaining the attention of Alfred.

"Yes I am fine. The children are too." Francis said. "Listen. I have a favor to ask of you."

He listened for a moment before saying "You can bring Ludwig as well."

Alfred immediately was at Francis side. "Ludwig is coming?"

Francis glanced down at Alfred. The familiar twinkle in the eyes, the hopeful look, holding his clenched hands together and grinned at the signs.

"On second thought Gilbert." Francis said into the phone. "Just send Ludwig. I think he can do it by himself."

Francis rolled his eyes. "I know that the awesome you raised him and he can do anything. Just tell him to bring that toolbox with him."

"What's going on?" Alfred whispered.

Francis held up a single finger and continued his talk before telling the address. "When do you think he'll get here?"

"Francis, what's going on?" Alfred whispered.

"Helping you." Francis whispered back.

"That's great Gilbert. See him soon." Francis said before sliding his phone into his pocket and grinning at Alfred. "You've seem to have taken a liking to Ludwig."

Alfred blushed lightly. "I just…think he's somewhat cool."

Francis winked at Alfred. "Whatever you say, he'll be here within an hour if you are interested."

* * *

><p>Antonio came into the living room where the children, Francis, and Arthur were.<p>

"Francis." Antonio said. "There is a boy named Ludwig at the door, said you called him over."

"Yes, I did." Francis said jumping to his feet. "Come Alfred, there is something we need to do."

"You invited a complete hooligan into my house." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Before Francis could say anything Ludwig placed his gaze on Arthur and said "I go to an Ivy League school, that I got a scholarship for. I get nothing but straight A's in all my classes. I do not do anything that is illegal such as smoking, drinking, or doing drugs. The most I have ever stayed out from my house is about two in the morning where my best friends and I were simply playing videos games and lost track of the time. I simply dress like this because I enjoy it and my brother in a sense threatened me if I hadn't. Please tell me, what exactly is it that makes me a hooligan?"

"Well…I…" Arthur stammered.

Ludwig nodded and turned to Francis. "Why did you call me here?"

Francis placed a hand on Ludwig's and Alfred's back and led them out of the room.

Together the three of them walked through the hallway until they reached Alfred's door. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the locks.

"What in the world is this?" he asked.

"My room." Alfred said.

Ludwig touched the locks gently. "He put all these locks on your door?"

Alfred nodded.

Ludwig mumbled German words under his breath before looking at Francis. "I'm guessing you want me to take these off?"

Francis nodded. "I think it's time the little bird is able to spread his wings and fly."

Ludwig chuckled while Alfred looked at Francis.

"You're…you're going to take them off?" Alfred asked. "The old man isn't going to like this."

Francis rolled his eyes. "I could not care less about what that English tart would care about or not."

Ludwig kneeled and placed his toolbox on the floor next to him. He surveyed the locks in front of him. He turned to Alfred.

"I can take these off." Ludwig said. "But I think I have a better idea. How would you like it if I place these locks on your side of the door?"

Alfred grinned. "That…would be awesome."

"I'll leave you two boys alone." Francis said clapping both on their shoulders. He walked around the corner and paused as he peeked out slightly to watch and hear their conversation.

"So…uh…Ludwig." Alfred said. "Do you…um…have any hobbies?"

"I have a lot of hobbies." Ludwig said in amusement. "I'm in quite a few clubs at school. Newspaper, soccer team, anime club to name a few."

"I prefer football." Alfred said sitting next to Ludwig on the floor. "But I'm also on the newspaper in my school."

Francis bowed and shook his head at Alfred's pitiful attempts at flirting.

Young love, how wonderful it is. Francis smiled at his own memories as he went towards where the other children were and leaving the two teenagers alone.

* * *

><p>Francis walked back to his room feeling slightly accomplished. Alfred had, somehow, gotten a date with Ludwig for the following weekend. He himself had put Arthur in his place once again. And he had a wonderful slice of cake for dessert.<p>

All in all, a very nice day.

A tugging in his sleeve brought him out of his musings. Looking down he saw Peter standing there.

"Something you need Peter?" Francis asked.

Peter held out one of his books that Francis had bought him. "Read to me?" he asked in a pleading voice.

Francis smiled and bent down to pick Peter up and carried him to Peter's bedroom. "Of course."

He sat on Peter's bed against the headboard and placed Peter on his lap as he opened the book and started to read out loud.

Halfway through the book he was aware of two figures in the hallway. Finishing the sentence he called out to the hallway.

"I don't think it's that easy to hear the story from the hallway boys." Francis called. "If you want to hear more come in here with us."

There was a moment's pause before Alfred and Matthew entered the room. They sat on Peter's bed, with Alfred on the right and Matthew on the left and leaned in to listen to the story.

Francis smiled at them and continued reading.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
